This invention relates generally to roll baling machines typically referred to as round balers which form cylindrical roll bales of crop material. In particular, this invention relates to a twine cutting and clamping apparatus for such roll baling machines.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,494 discloses a twine cutting and clamping apparatus which includes a twine guide fork movable into and out of a slot formed in a bracket. A twine cutting blade is fixed to the bottom of the bracket. When the twine guide fork is moved into the slot in the bracket, the twine is pulled against the cutting blade to be cut. The twine is also clamped between a bar formed on the twine guide fork and the sides of the slot in the bracket. When the twine guide fork is moved out of the bracket slot, the twine is released. A disadvantage of this apparatus is that the twine must be pulled very taut in order to be effectively cut by the cutting blade.